


Minted

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's more than a little surprised when Gabriel appears in the motel room, looking vexed. "What do you want, Winchester? I was in the middle of something important. And by important, I mean funny as H - E - Double L."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minted

Sam has always liked mint tea, not that he's had much time for grocery shopping lately. The last memorial service they crashed had those sealed tea bags, though, and Dean picked up a few of the mint ones for Sam. He should probably feel guilty imbibing refreshments of the dead, but dude, mint tea.

He's more than a little surprised when Gabriel appears in the motel room, looking vexed. "What do you want, Winchester? I was in the middle of something important. And by important, I mean funny as H - E - Double L."

Sam shrugs. "I didn't call you," he protests. He takes a sip of the tea and thinks peaceful thoughts. Not an easy task, with Gabriel in the room.

Gabriel eyes him suspiciously. "Well I certainly didn't wish myself here. What were you--" He flinches as Sam dunks his tea bag with relish. "Is that mint?" he asks faintly.

Sam blows on the liquid, fanning some of the fragrance in Gabriel's direction. "Want some?"

Gabriel swallows loudly. "No," he says emphatically. "Are you sure you weren't doing anything besides drinking tea?"

Sam wonders if archangels can lose their marbles. "Nope, just the tea." He gestures around the room -- even his ever-present laptop is closed. "What's going on?"

Gabriel grimaces. "Mint is traditionally used to invoke Tricksters."

Sam vaguely realizes he knew that. "It takes more than just mint though, right? I mean, just brewing a cup of tea isn't going to be enough to yank you out of the ether."

"Yes, but," Gabriel clears his throat awkwardly. "If the Trickster in question has a tie to the supplicant, even a small amount of mint will work."

"Tie?" Sam echoes. "Like what, an incurable desire to fuck with his life?"

"No, dumbass. A tie. An emotional tie."

Sam grins. "An emotional tie? Like you like me, that kind of tie?"

Gabriel snorts. "Hardly. Besides, I must have been on your mind or it wouldn't have worked either."

Sam flushes. "So what if you were?"

"Really?" Gabriel asks, astonished.

Sam puts the mug down on the table and reaches out, grabbing Gabriel by the back of the neck and pulling him in for a mint-flavored kiss. Gabriel, of course, tastes like cocoa and sugar.

"I've been thinking about that," Sam pants, when they come up for air. His head is spinning.

"Oh," Gabriel manages. Then he reaches down and peels up Sam's shirts, tangling them on Sam's elbows before finally getting them off and throwing them to the floor. "I've been thinking about this." His hands are on Sam's bare chest when his mouth latches onto Sam's again.

"Fuck," Sam moans as he tangles his legs with Gabriel's, knocking them both to the bed. "I've been thinking about this." He covers Gabriel's body with the length of his own.

Gabriel snaps his fingers, and the remainder of their clothes have disappeared. "What are you thinking about now?" he asks, his grin wicked. Sam answers by grinding his hips, skin on skin even sweeter than the anticipation. He kisses the laugh lines at Gabriel's eyes, nuzzles his way down his cheek to the jaw, along the neck to suck at the pulse point there until Gabriel groans thickly.

"You're not going to say you're under the influence, right?" Sam asks, grinning. Gabriel's hand is on his cock, pumping slowly, and Sam arches up into the movement.

"You're not going to tell Dean I whammied you, right?" Gabriel lines up their cocks and wraps Sam's hand around them, helping him push.

"You're the one bringing up _my brother_ right now?" Sam laughs incredulously. He bites his lip as Gabriel rubs his thumb across the slit of his dick.

"Always did talk too much," Gabriel acknowledges, his voice raw as Sam increases the pace between them. "Maybe you should fuck me now."

Sam hesitates. "You sure?"

Gabriel leers. "Unless you'd rather stop what we're doing and have a nice cup of tea instead." He magicks a tube of lube -- candy flavored, Sam notes -- and puts a healthy dollop in Sam's hand. "Open me up," he commands, while he rubs the slippery liquid on Sam's erection, which twitches in his hand.

Sam prepares Gabriel gently, first one finger, then two. He's teasing a third in when Gabriel lifts his legs. "Now," he insists. Sam obeys, lining his cock up and entering slowly. He sighs as Gabriel envelopes him, until at last he's sheathed fully and Gabriel bucks his hips impatiently. Sam slams home, pulling a long groan out of Gabriel, and sets a steady rhythm of push and pull.

He shifts his hips until he finds the right angle to hit Gabriel's prostate with each stroke and hits home over and over, until Gabriel's grasp on his wrists grows painfully tight. Sam shakes him off and moves a hand to Gabriel's cock, swollen between them, and pumps hard until Gabriel is coming, clenching around Sam until he falls heedless into his own climax and empties himself into Gabriel.

He slides out of Gabriel and collapses on his side, watching the heavy rise and fall of Gabriel's chest. "So," he says conversationally. "Want a cup of tea?"


End file.
